Composite of resin and other materials are used in a wide range of industrial fields including the production of parts for automobiles, domestic electric appliances, industrial machinery, and the like, and a large number of adhesives have been developed therefor. Among them, excellent adhesives have been developed. For example, adhesives demonstrating adhesive functions at normal temperature or under heating are used for integrally joining resin and other materials, and such a method is presently a generally employed joining technology.